Rahasia Sasuke
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Haruno Sakura, hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil menggedikan bahunya pasrah saat mendapat jawaban gusar dari shinobi tampan berambut spike hitam yang duduk –gelisah- di depannya. Medic-nin itupun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca beberapa gulungan dari Godaime-Hokage yang beberapa saat lalu dibawakan oleh Sasuke ke rumahnya. /'Sial'/ republish


"Sasuke-_kun, _kau kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Kau terlihat gelisah. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tak ada."

"Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau tak bisa diam, dan terus menggeser posisi dudukmu? Apa kausakit?"

"Diamlah Sakura, kau menyebalkan."

**Rahasia Sasuke**

_._

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : Canon, OOC, Typo *maybe*_

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil menggedikan bahunya pasrah saat mendapat jawaban gusar dari _shinobi _tampan berambut _spike _hitam yang duduk –gelisah- di depannya. _Medic-nin _itupun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca beberapa gulungan dari _Godaime-Hokage _yang beberapa saat lalu dibawakan oleh Sasuke ke rumahnya.

'_Sial!'_

Masih terus berusaha memasang wajah datar di depan _kunoichi _berambut merah jambu itu, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram pelan, sambil berusaha menahan rasa nyeri yang tak nyaman –akibat sebuah tonjolan aneh- yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajah tampan Sasuke, terlihat memucat saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah merembes keluar dari bagian vitalnya.

'_Kuso! Ini memalukan,'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menyesali tindakan Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu yang dengan seenaknya memerintahkan Sasuke untuk mengantar surat gulungan ke rumah Sakura dan memerintahkannya untuk menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Padahal _jounin _muda itu ingin berkonsultasi dengan Sang_ Godaime_ mengenai suatu masalah –yang menurutnya- darurat.

Nenek tua berambut pirang itu sepertinya tidak mengetahui bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke, keluar dari toilet menuju ke ruang tamu, lalu berangkat dari rumah menuju ke kantor Hokage, kemudian dari kantor Hokage menuju ke rumah Sakura. Sasuke bahkan sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah chakranya, untuk perjalanan itu. Ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi normal.

Sebelah alis perempuan berambut merah jambu itu terangkat bingung, saat melihat Sasuke yang kembali gelisah. Perlahan lelaki itu menggeser duduknya, seolah mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk diduduki di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Haruno tersebut.

Insting Sakura sebagai seorang ninja medis mengatakan kalau Sasuke sedang sakit. Apalagi Ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat aneh, seperti orang yang sedang menahan rasa sakit?

"Sasuke-_kun, _kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia mulai khawatir melihat kondisi mantan rekan satu timnya –yang sepertinya sedang tidak sehat.

"Hm," sahut Sasuke dengan gumaman tak jelas. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur turun dari pelipis lelaki itu. Ia takut Sakura mengetahui keadaannya sekarang.

"Kau sakit, Sasuke-_kun?" _Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak beranjak menghampiri Sasuke, namun ia berhenti saat melihat gerakan tangan lelaki itu yang mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku tak apa," jawab Sasuke parau.

"Tapi kau terlihat tak sehat!" tukas Sakura tak sabar, namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk kembali duduk.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan kegiatan membacamu, dan tulis laporan balasan untuk _Godaime-sama_. Aku tidak suka menunggu," sela Sasuke mengabaikan protes Sakura.

Dan perempuan itupun hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil mengangguk patuh. Sakura lalu kembali pada kegiatannya membaca gulungan yang dikirim Tsunade, yang berisi tentang gejala-gejala penyakit berbahaya yang sedang mewabah di Konoha. _Medic-nin _cantik itu diminta untuk segera menyampaikan laporan balasan mengenai analisanya tentang penyakit tersebut.

.

.

.

'Kuso!' batin Sasuke makin terlihat gelisah dengan rasa nyeri dan tak nyaman. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin mengutuk penyakit –sialan- yang saat ini sedang dideritannya.

Kalau saja ini penyakit biasa mungkin Sasuke akan segera meminta Sakura untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan ia tidak perlu berpura-pura tetap bersikap _cool_ dengan rasa nyeri yang menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak mau Sakura mengetahui tentang penyakit yang –menurutnya- memalukan dan tidak elit ini. Biar bagaimanapun ia ingin tetap menjaga gengsi di depan perempuan yang diam-diam ditaksirnya.

.

.

.

"Uh," erang Sasuke pelan. Lelaki itu kembali merasa nyeri pada tonjolan yang membengkak –yang membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk duduk sejak tadi.

Sakura kembali menghentikan kegiatannya, saat mendengar erangan kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar sedang sakit, Sasuke-_kun," _geram Sakura tak sabar. Kali ini perempuan itu benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya dan bangkit menghampiri Sasuke, yang mulai panik.

"Aku tidak sakit," elak Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup meragukan di telinga Sakura. "Cepat selesaikan laporanmu!" perintahnya, namun _medic-nin _itu tidak mau menurut.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dahinya mengerut.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sasuke-_kun?" _tanya Sakura galak.

Ia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang penting di depannya –terutama masalah penyakit. Walaupun orang itu adalah lelaki yang sejak dulu sangat ia puja, namun Sakura akan tetap bersikap galak dan kasar padanya, sampai ia mau buka mulut.

'_Sasuke-kun no baka! Kalau sakit bilang saja, jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan segala. Tak ada gunanya gelarku sebagai medic-nin terhebat kedua di Konoha, kalau aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang yang kusukai!'_ raung _inner_ Sakura murka di alamnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," tukas Sasuke panik. "Kau menyebalkan Sakura," geramnya.

"Kau yang menyebalkan, Sasuke-_kun!" _ bentaknya sembari menarik paksa lengan Sasuke, memaksa lelaki itu untuk berdiri.

_**Blush.**_

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar. Mendadak wajahnya memanas dan pantatnya terasa nyut-nyutan karena tarikan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kena... eh?" manik hijau _kunoichi _itu membulat melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda yang merembes dari celana Sasuke dan membentuk suatu noda kecil. Sasuke meringis.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dan noda tersebut secara bergantian. Ia diam, otaknya sedang berusha mencerna sesuatu. Sementara Sasuke terlihat mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak segera menghilang dari sana, wajahnya merah padam. Ia malu.

"Sasuke-_kun."_

"A-apa?" tanya Sasuke kikuk. Lengannya masih dicengkram kuat oleh Sakura, yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan bagian belakang celananya.

"Kau..." Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke serius. "Sedang mentruasi ya?''

_Ngok? _

_Blush._

"_Bletak!"_

"Adaw! Sasuke-_kun _Sakit!" pekik Sakura sembari melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sasuke, setelah lelaki itu sukses menjitak kepalanya keras. "Apa-apaan kau?" protesnya sambil meringis mengusap kepala _pink-_nya.

"K-kau bodoh," ucap Sasuke pelan. Lelaki itu dengan cepat menolehkan wajahnya –yang memerah total- ke arah lain, menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan perempuan di depannya.

Sakura mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang bersikeras untuk merahasiakan penyakitnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir, apalagi setelah melihat noda yang ada di celana Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku tahu aku bodoh," ucapnya mengalah. "Tapi... tolong beritahu padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Sasuke-_kun,"_ mohon Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke serius.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Ia seperti sedang berpikir.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun,"_ tegur Sakura, yang merasa bosan menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" desak Sakura lagi.

Terdiam sejenak Sasuke, memberi isyarat pada Sakura, untuk mendekat agar ia bisa membisikan sesuatu. Sakura menurut.

Dan mata hijaunya mendadak melebar setelah mendengar bisikan Sasuke.

Demi _Kami-sama_, lelaki Uchiha itu mendadak bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Sakura yang mendadak garang, setelah ia membisikan tentang gejala penyakit yang dideritanya –dan membuatnya terlihat aneh sejak tadi.

"BODOH! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI TADI? JANGAN MENYEPELEKAN PENYAKIT AMBEIEN!" raung Sakura emosi sambil memelototi Sasuke, yang mendadak ingin segera menciut dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

'_Poor me.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-_kun." _Menghentikan kegiatannya menulis laporan untuk Hokage, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit lebih baik," sahut_ Shinobi_ tampan tersebut, sepertinya maih terlihat kikuk karena kejadian tadi. Selain itu ia juga merasa risih dengan posisinya sekarang, menduduki sebuah bantal di atas sofa, dengan Sakura yang terus mengawasi, membuatnya ingin segera mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

'_Ini benar-benar memalukan.' _

_._

_._

_._

_END_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N :Saya benar-benar tak yakin dengan apa yang saya tulis tentang penyakit Sasuke, walaupun sudah browsing sana-sini tapi tetap saja ada yang aneh (T^T)a**

**Mohon saran dan kritiknya.**

**Dan maaf kalau fic-nya jelek, abal, hancur, datar, dll.**

**Review please~ **


End file.
